


I See Lightning (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt 'Jared/Jensen, breathplay'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Lightning (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I See Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190123) by lazy_daze. 



**Title:** [I See Lightning](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/681380.html)  
 **Author:** lazy_daze  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **A/N:** Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt 'Jared/Jensen, breathplay'

 

 **Format:** mp3

14.65 MB, 16 min

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/t7qgnkjpi5)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?6et374ph6my61f1)

 **ETA:** Download the podbook [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-see-lightning), courtesy the awesome cybel.


End file.
